Herbert Trench
Frederic Herbert Trench (12 November 1865 - 11 June 1923) was an Irish poet. Life Trench was born at Avoncore, County Cork, Educated at Haileybury and then at Keble College, Oxford, he was elected a Fellow of All Souls College, Oxford. In 1891, after some years spent travelling, he was appointed an examiner in the Board of Education. From his school days he had been a writer of verse, and his first volume of poems, Deirdre Wedded, appeared in 1901. It was followed by further poems, notably " Apollo and the Seaman," included in New Poems (1907), and Lyrics and Narrative Poems (1911). In 1908 he gave up his Board of Education appointment in order to devote himself to literary work. That year he also became director of the Haymarket Theatre, London, and during a short tenure of this position he staged King Lear and Maeterlinck's Blue Bird. Among his later publications were an "Ode from Italy in Time of War" (1915); Poems with Fables in Prose (1917); and a verse drama, Napoleon (1918), which was produced in London by the Stage Society in 1919. During World War I Trench worked in Florence for the establishment of a better understanding between Great Britain and Italy. Afterwards, he spent time travelling. He died in Boulogne-sur-Mer. Recognition In 1908 a Dramatic Symphony written by Joseph Holbrooke (Opus 51), setting Trench's poem Apollo and the Seaman, was performed, conducted by Thomas Beecham. Some of his other poems were set to music by Arnold Bax. Publications Poetry *''Deirdre Wed, and other poems. London: Methuen, 1901. *New Poems: Apollo & the seaman, The queen of Gothland, Stanzas to Tolstoy, and other lyrics. London: Methuen, 1907. * ''Apollo and the Seaman, The Queen of Gothland, Stanzas to Tolstoy, and other lyrics. New York: Holt| 1908. *''Lyrics and Narrative Poems''. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1911. *[https://archive.org/details/odefromitalyinti00tren Ode from Italy in Time of War: Night on Mottarone]. Florence, Italy: Trench, 1915; London: Methuen, 1915. *''Poems, with Fables in Prose''. (2 volumes), London: Constable, 1918. Volume I, Volume II. *''Poems'' (Collected Works, Volume II). London: Cape, 1924. *''Selected Poems''. London: Cape, 1924. Plays *''Napoleon: A play. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1919. Non-fiction *[https://archive.org/details/bluebirdsouvenir00trenuoft Souvenir of The Blue Bird: Containing a short essay on the life and work of Maeterlinck and a partial account of some scenes of the play''. London: J. Long, 1910. Translated * Dmitry Merezhkovsky, The Death of the Gods. New York: Putnam, 1901. Edited *''Haileybury Verses'' (with Robert Farquharson Sharp), Hertford, UK: Stephen Austin, 1882. Collected editions *''The Collected Works of Herbert Trench'' (edited by Sir Harold Herbert Williams). (3 volumes), London: Cape, 1924. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:herbert Trench, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 2, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"She comes not when Noon is on the roses" *"Song of the Vine, in England" *Trench in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: "Lindisfarne," "I Seek Thee in the Heart Alone" * Frederic Herbert Trench at PoemHunter (6 poems). ;Books *Herbert Trench at the Online Books Page ;About *Frederic Herbert Trench at Ricorso.net. Category:1865 births Category:1923 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:Alumni of Keble College, Oxford Category:People educated at Haileybury and Imperial Service College Category:People from County Cork Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets